


Of freckles and ivory skin

by Scabbed_winged_angel



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fem! Axl, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Other, Praise Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but nothing serious, gender neutral reader, hello this is my first smut upload, non specified reader, shes the one getting head from u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel
Summary: 'Out of all the things you could've been doing tonight, fingering and kissing your best friend on your living room's couch wasn't what you expected to be doing.'
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, female!Axl Rose/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Of freckles and ivory skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> My first smut upload, oh boy.  
> I have so much more to learn about how to write good smut but hey, you gotta start somewhere right?  
> As always English isn't my native language so if there are any mistakes please do point them out to me.  
> I hope you like this 1500+ word pile of pure smut with our loveable, fierce redhead! 
> 
> x Jeords <3

Out of all the things you could've been doing tonight, fingering and kissing your best friend on your living room's couch wasn't what you expected to be doing.

It had all played out so fast,  
One moment you were having a silly sleepover as usual on your weekend, the next you are kissing each other and confessing the crush you've had on her for the last three years.

Axl had looked perplexed when you had grabbed her shoulders and gazed into her eyes while the silly rom com was playing on your small tv. 

"Axl.. I-I love you." You said, a warm blush on your cheeks,  
"I have for the last years, I was afraid to say anything in case it would mess up our friendship.. but I honestly need you in my life, as more than a friend."

She blushed, making her ivory skin light up red like a lightbulb, her soft freckles standing out against it. Her seafoam green eyes sparkled in the low light of the moon that came in from the window. 

"Do you mean that (y/n)?" She asked apprehensively, almost not believing your words.

You nodded at her question, giving her a soft smile.

"One hundred percent honest Axl." You said as you grabbed her cheeks and slowly leaned in to kiss her.

Her rosy lips were so soft, devoid of the usual red lipstick she wore on stage and so kissable.  
Up close she smelled like the coconut skin lotion she always uses after showering. 

She sighed softly into the kiss and you felt her hands wander up into your hair, her nails raking your scalp. They were painted a shiny black this week.

Axl was so different now than when she was on stage.  
At her concerts she's always lively and energetic. Almost like a bomb that was about to explode, and when it did everyone could feel it.  
She screeched and yelled like a banshee on stage, releasing all her frustrations and inner anger.

But here with you, she was soft and pliable, not yelling or screaming.  
With you she felt safe and warm. She knew that with you she could be herself, no walls around her.  
With you, she felt free.

When the kiss broke off because you both still needed to breathe she put a soft hand on your cheek.

"I love you too (y/n).. so much." She said, before yanking you down by your hair for another kiss.  
Maybe she still had a little bit of the Axl you knew on stage in her after all.

You ran your hands across her midriff, as she was only dressed in a pair of shorts and a flimsy pyjama top, not going up any further unless she told you it was okay.  
You knew her history of unwanted hands.

She soon gave you the go ahead as she put one of her hands on yours, moving it up towards her breasts.  
She gave a soft moan as you squeezed her soft skin, flicking her nipplering making her gasp.

It gave you the opportunity to put your tongue into her mouth, tasting the last bits of JD she had drank earlier.  
You ran your tongue over her teeth as she tried to battle yours for dominance, letting you win after a lazy fight. 

She sighed into your mouth and you pulled away, a string of saliva connecting you together.

At this point her hands had wandered down to the hem of your shirt, silently asking you to take it off.  
You quickly discarded the shirt on the ground next to the couch as she took hers off as well, leaving you both topless.

"You're so beautiful you know," you said as you leaned down and kissed her protruding collarbone. 

"You've seen me naked before, silly." Axl laughed as she caressed your arms. 

You grinned,  
"Yeah, but this is different. You're gorgeous." You moved your kisses upwards towards her neck, her jaw and finally her lips again.

Your hands made their way down from her shoulders, over her tattoos and freckled skin down to her waist, feeling her soft skin all over.  
Meanwhile her left hand was tugging at your hair while the other moved down towards her own privates.

You quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching herself.  
"Hey-!" She started before you cut her off,  
"Let me take care of you Ax," you said as you moved to lay her down and take her shorts off.  
You looked into her eyes for confirmation and when she nodded you tugged them down along with her panties.

When you didn't say anything Axl blushed furiously and crossed her arms,  
"What are you staring at, idiot? Go do something!" She snapped, moving to close her legs but you stopped her by grabbing her knees.  
"I'm staring at you because you're so pretty sweetheart, and I can't believe I can finally do this," you said, admiring her neat, soft, red pubic hair while shuffling backwards on your knees.

Axl looked confused,  
"Do wha- oh!" She moaned as your tongue licked a stripe up her pussy from the bottom to her clit.  
You gave her a wink,  
"That, darling." You said before diving back in.

"Mmmnnf, that feels.. so good!" Axl moaned as she tangled her hands in your hair.  
You ran your tongue along her outer lips before plunging directly into her, making her squeal and pull your hair harder.  
"Mmm, you're so wet for me baby, I feel so special," you said, looking her in the eyes.  
"Only.. for you (y/n)." She blushed and sighed when you went back to her.

When you thought she was wet enough you moved your lips up to her clit and sucked softly making her legs tremble.  
You raised two fingers to her lips and she took them into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, making you moan against her.

"Aaahh, (y/n)!" She moaned around your fingers. When you deemed them wet enough you pulled them out of her mouth with a pop and slowly inserted them into her dripping cunt. 

She moaned loudly "Aaahhhaahh, (y/n)! Your fingers.. feel so mnnf! Good!" She trashed her head on the pillow, long, red strands of hair a mess around her.

"You're such a good girl for me, aren't you?" You spoke against her clit, the vibrations of your voice making her whine. 

"Y-yeah, I'm a good girl! O-only for you~ Please, go faster!" she moaned and you sped up the movement of your fingers.

You felt the wetness of your own arousal in your underwear at hearing her moan for you in her gravelly voice.  
You grinded softly against the couch, trying to stifle your own need to only take care of her.

You took your fingers out of her, making her give out a whine of protest only for it to turn into a moan when you plunged back with three fingers instead of two, curling them upwards right into her special spot.

You felt her legs vibrate and you put them on your shoulders, only for her to tug you further into her by your neck with them.  
She squealed when you found her g spot, chanting your name so loud the neighbours were probably going to complain about it.

"Oh my god, ohmygod ohmygOD!" She yelled as you softly bit down onto her swollen clit while simultaneously ramming four fingers into her sweet spot.  
Her grasp got even tighter in your hair,  
"(Y/n) I-I'm gonna cum!" She panted, her whole body shaking against you.

You grinded further into the couch at seeing her unravel before you, she screamed your name at the top of her lungs as you felt her wetness seep out from between your fingers, dousing you in her cum.  
You didn't know she was a squirter.  
The sight overwhelmed you and you felt your own body climax at seeing her unwind.

Your licking and sucking got slower as her body went limp against you, until you slowly dragged your tongue over her hole, licking up her sweet juices.

She was still trembling a bit when you moved up to lay next to her, taking her into your arms. Axl opened her eyes, which she didn't realise she closed, and turned towards you,  
"You haven't.. yet." She said in a shy voice making you laugh.

"It's okay, I wanted to pleasure you, I don't need anything back. Besides.. I might've already came when I saw you so.." you said as you felt a blush make its way onto your face.

Axl's eyes widened before she began giggling, which turned into full blown laughter, making you laugh as well.

"Oh my god! I've never had that happen before!" She said as she calmed down, softly running her fingers down your arm. 

You gave her a devilish look,  
"What, having your partner cum without your physical help or you squirting?" 

Axl's laughter stopped as she turned beet red before giving you a wicked smile,

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe we need.. another round to find out.." she said with half lidded eyes before tugging you down for a wet kiss.


End file.
